


Natural Talent

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave are roommates and Kurt discovers a secret talent of Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktfranceebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/gifts).



Kurt rubbed his eyes, tired after hours of being in front of the computer. Straightening his back, he closed his eyes and made circular motions with his neck, groaning.

"You done?" Dave asked from behind him, his legs stretched over the couch as he read a book.

Kurt sighed. "Nearly. I've finished, but I need to go over it to ensure there are no typos and such."

"Why don't you leave that for tomorrow? You look tired."

"Hmm, maybe. But I'd rather have it finished and printed now, so that I can sleep without worries."

"Your choice. At least take a break, though. It'll be easier to spot any mistakes once your mind's rested. And you look beaten."

Kurt smiled at his roommate and closed the lid of his laptop, standing up and walking over to the couch. Dave sat upright, folding his legs to make space for Kurt, who collapsed on the couch with a groan. "Ugh! My back is killing me!"

"Do you need a massage?"

Kurt quirked his eyebrow at him. "From you? Thanks, but no, thanks."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Dave seemed really upset about his refusal.

Kurt looked at the broad shoulders, strong arms, large hands and long fingers. "You look like you could break me."

Dave furrowed his forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just… You're so… big, and strong. Masseuses are supposed to be gentle."

"Not necessarily. You need to apply a bit of strength to ease the muscle. Besides, I can be gentle."

"All right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"But you still don't believe me…"

Kurt sighed. If only Dave knew what the real problem was. Of course he wanted a massage from Dave, even if he were the worst masseuse in the world. He'd love to feel those hands over his shoulders, sliding down his back, working the sore muscles, sliding more to touch his ass and grip it firmly. He snapped out of his reverie, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Dave was still looking at him sadly, waiting for an answer. But how could Kurt tell his friend that he couldn't touch him, not because Kurt didn't want him to, but because he wanted it too much? How could he tell his roommate that lately he had been thinking about him all the time, had been daydreaming in class remembering his smile, his eyes, his voice, had been seeing him in his mind while jerking off, with his strong body and tanned skin. How could he voice all that and not make a fool out of himself and ruin their friendship in the process? Sure, he knew Dave had once nurtured feelings for him, but that had been years ago. How could Kurt say that he wanted it now, that their timing had been off, but that he had finally caught up? Now, when he knew Dave was finally over him, was used to seeing him only as a friend, how could he hurt him like that? No, he couldn't.

"Fine, whatever…" Dave looked back to the book in his hands, eyes betraying the sadness in his face, that Kurt didn't believe him capable of something. He always got upset whenever Kurt doubted his ability to do anything. It had been like this with cooking and fixing the shower. As scared as Kurt was of betraying his feelings, he just couldn't see Dave so upset and know it was because of him. He'd just have to focus on something not sexual. At all. Like the Teletubbies.

"Look, I'm really sorry… You're right. I was being silly."

"Never mind, Kurt."

"No, really… please, do it." Dave looked up, still wary. "Really, Dave. I don't know why I didn't want it before, my back really hurts." The taller boy smiled slightly and Kurt turned around, giving him his back so that he could massage him.

He felt Dave move around for a bit, finding a better angle, and then warm hands were on his shoulders, thumbs gently pressing his neck in circular motions, easing the stress on the area. Kurt let his head fall a bit, giving Dave more space to work as he ran his fingers up and down the soft flesh. He moved to the shoulders, working the tense muscles with undeniable ability, and Kurt was thankful he had changed his mind about this, because it felt wonderful. Dave's fingers found a particularly strained spot and Kurt couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips. He bit his lower lip, mentally cursing himself when he felt Dave freeze. His friend's hands withdrew and he cleared his throat.

"Em… Is it better?" He asked, in a hoarse voice, and Kurt turned around to see he was looking down and his face was red. Great. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. Although… What if this meant something more? What if it meant that he felt the same, that Kurt still had time to make things right? He wondered if he had only made Dave embarrassed or if he was also feeling aroused. The idea that he could have turned Dave on started turning him on in return and he stood up quickly, mortified, only it made his back snap and he put his hands on his lower back, wincing in discomfort. Dave stood up as well, walking around Kurt and gently replacing Kurt's hands with his own.

"Does it hurt here?" He started massaging the place even before Kurt nodded. David worked his fingers from the middle to the sides, but it was a difficult angle and he couldn't put enough pressure. This would be a lot easier if we were in bed, Kurt thought, but he didn't want to make the situation even more awkward by suggesting that. Apparently he was more tired than he had accounted for, because a few seconds later Dave replied with "That's actually a good idea" and he realized he had said it out loud. They walked slowly to Kurt's bedroom and the slimmer man felt grateful to be walking in front of Dave, so that he wouldn't see the way his face had reddened. He collapsed onto the bed face down, crawling upwards until he reached his pillow. He felt Dave kneeling behind him, one knee on each side of his legs, and gulped, not looking back. He buried his face on the pillow, trying his hardest to picture Twinky Winky and company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is pretty much only smut. You've been warned.

Warm fingertips brushed over the bare skin of his lower back and he jumped in surprise. Dave didn’t pull back this time, though, and slowly raised Kurt’s tight fitting T-shirt.

“I just… It’ll be better if I work directly on the skin. Is that okay?”

“Ye-yeah.” He gulped and raised his torso slightly so that Dave could pull the garment out of his body. Dave spread his large hands over his lower back and slowly ran then up, thumbs stroking his spine. The touch was gentle and firm at the same time, leaving a trail of fire on Kurt’s flesh. He then ran his fingers down again, raking Kurt’s back and making him gasp. Part of him wanted to tell Dave to stop, invent an excuse, say he was magically feeling better, anything that would stop the arousal that was growing with every breath he took, making his cock stand to attention at the mere thought of having Dave’s hands exploring his body in other ways. He hid his face on the pillow again, utterly ashamed of himself. The fact that he hadn’t had sex in over six months wasn’t helping either. And there was part of him that wanted this to continue, that wanted more. That wished Dave would just have his way with him then and there, that didn’t care about the consequences. As it was, he was caught between the two wishes, trapped by his own desires, unable to move as the long fingers softly roamed his skin, tenderly stroking the abused muscles. He uttered a long moan, followed by a deep sigh, and he raised his arms to cover his head. This was too much. How could Dave be oblivious to his desire, to the way his body reacted to his touch? How could he _not_ notice how much Kurt was affected by him, how turned on he was at that moment? Unless… Unless he _wasn’t_ oblivious, unless he _had_ realized the power he had over Kurt and was using the massage as an excuse to touch him. He raised himself on his forearms and turned around suddenly, pain forgotten, catching Dave by surprise. The taller man kneeled back, hands in the air almost in a sign of surrender. Kurt’s eyes traveled down the broad chest and he inhaled sharply when he saw the erection tenting his shorts.

“I’m sorry! Oh, god, Kurt, I’m so sorry…” He quickly covered himself, turning bright red and averting his eyes.

Kurt sat up quickly, fingertips silencing Dave’s apology. He felt relief to know that he wasn’t imagining this, that Dave wanted it too, combined with an intense arousal now that the idea of something actually happening was pretty much certain. His heart was beating so fast that could hear the blood rushing through his veins and he started panting a little. He let his fingers slide down Dave’s face and gripped his t-shirt, looking into his eyes. Dave stared back, desire nearly palpable in the air between them, and then leaned down to kiss Kurt. Kurt felt warm pressure on his lips and pushed back, eyes closing with bliss. Dave pulled back way too soon for his liking, but lingered close, and they stared at each other through eyelids only half open. Kurt briefly wondered why he’d stopped, but then realized he probably felt as insecure as Kurt had felt just a few seconds before, unsure of what this meant to their friendship and whether or not Kurt really wanted him or was just playing along. Kurt smiled and nodded, closing the space between their mouths again, and this time Dave pushed back enthusiastically, lips parting and teeth tenderly capturing Kurt’s bottom lip. Kurt’s tongue darted out and licked Dave’s upper lip and then their tongues were meeting, entwining, teeth clashing and they were kissing hungrily, messily, Kurt falling back on the bed and pulling Dave on top of him. He parted his legs to accommodate Dave in the space between them and raised his arms to encircle the thick neck. Their calves brushed and their chests were tightly pressed together, the fabric of Dave’s cotton pajamas feeling cool against his burning skin. He raised his hips and pushed their crotches against each other, moaning deeply into the kiss. Their lips parted as they came for air, and Kurt took the opportunity to pull Dave’s shirt out of his body. Their eyes met briefly and Kurt licked his sensitive lips, thrusting upwards again. Dave kneeled back, eyes traveling through Kurt’s body with intensity. His hands explored the pale chest, venerating every inch of the man beneath him. It made Kurt nervous, so he tickled Dave’s waist. He giggled, and it was the most endearing thing Kurt had ever seen, that large, beefy man, giggling. Their eyes met once more and this time they were full of mischief. Dave leaned over to kiss Kurt’s neck and shoulders, open mouth exploring his chest, nibbling his nipples, sucking gently on his stomach, making him whimper. He put his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt’s sweatpants and pulled them down slowly, white boxer briefs following suit. His cock was angry red and leaking pre-cum and he groaned when Dave’s large hand encircled it and pumped a few times.

“Oh, fuck!” He bit his lower lip, pushing upwards blindly.

“So… how do you want to…”

“Fuck me!” Kurt’s answered before he had even completed the question. “I want you to fuck me, want your fingers inside me, your cock inside me, want to feel you pushing against me…”

Dave’s mouth covered his again, fingers roaming his body. Kurt pushed him slightly, moving fast to get what he needed from the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He handed Dave the lube and lied back down, spreading his legs and hooking his hands under his knees to pull them up. His embarrassment returned slightly, and he could tell Dave’s had as well, for he fumbled with the lid before getting it open and smearing a large quantity of lube onto his fingers. He placed one digit against Kurt’s entrance, rubbing it with circular motions before pushing it inside gradually, giving Kurt time to adjust. When the smaller man started pushing back, he inserted a second finger, and Kurt groaned, pressing his lips together and closing his eyes until his body felt comfortable with the intrusion. He rocked his hips ever so slightly and Dave caught on with the idea, twisting his fingers and scissoring, fingertips brushing against Kurt’s prostate and making him let out small moans. He took his digits out and Kurt whined at the loss of contact, but he coated them with more lube and plunged back in, three this time. He let out a sharp “oh!”, followed by loud “ah!” when Dave started moving his fingers back and forth. He desperately wished to touch himself, but he also wanted this to last longer than just a few minutes. He picked the condom that he had already put beside him and ripped it open with trembling fingers, passing it over to Dave, who pulled down his shorts and quickly sheathed his large erection. Kurt barely had time to admire the thickness of his cock before he was feeling it inside him. He groaned and arched his back, legs encircling the burly waist. Dave kissed him again, capturing his lips between his own gently, the tenderness contrasting with the vigorous thrusts of his hips. Kurt moaned and grunted, clutching the sheet underneath him and thrusting upwards to intensify the friction. He lifted a hand to stroke the hairy chest and dug his heels in Dave’s ass to urge him to go faster, which he promptly obliged. Kurt’s head fell back and his moans became louder. He had always been a bit loud in bed, especially with an apt partner, and Dave was more than apt. He was pleased to see it didn’t bother the other man, who had then gripped Kurt’s hips to increase the pace. Kurt at last touched himself, spreading the pre-cum over the shaft and pumping with abandon. He felt his own walls clenching around Dave’s cock and dug his short nails on Dave’s arm as a warning. It was what it took for Dave to come himself, groaning loudly and he pumped one last time into Kurt. The smaller man cried out, cum shooting onto his chest as his vision blurred and his limbs fell numbly to his sides. He sighed contently and opened his eyes a little to grin at Dave, who grinned back at him and planted a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes again, utterly sated and languid. He started to doze off, hearing and feeling Dave move around the bedroom and clean him up, until slumber and satisfaction got the best of him and he fell asleep.

 

 

He woke up feeling thirsty and warm, the contrast between the sensations awakening him completely. He snuggled closer to Dave’s body, the scent of sweat and sex still emanating from him. He grinned, remembering their earlier activities. He stretched and stood up, the thirst becoming too much for him to ignore. He blindly searched for his pajama bottoms, which he fortunately always hung behind the door. He felt silly for feeling uncomfortable naked, now that Dave had already seen everything there was to see, but he had never been able to leave his bedroom fully naked and he guessed old habits really did die hard. He tiptoed to the kitchen and served himself a glass of water, taking it with him to the living room, where he sat in front of his laptop and opened its lid. He read what he had written previously, stopping only now and then to make corrections. When he was done he turned it off, leaving the printing for the morning so that it wouldn’t wake up David. He turned the lights off and walked back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him silently. He stretched again, then lied down next to Dave, pulling the covers over them. His limbs felt stiff and he snickered at the realization that some parts of his anatomy already felt sore and would be worse the next day. He didn’t worry, though. He knew someone who could give excellent massages.


End file.
